The present invention relates to an improved sheet inverting system, and more particularly to an inverter adapted to be placed within the normal paper path of a copier while providing improved handling of variable sized sheets, as well as, curled sheets within the inverter.
As xerographic and other copiers increase in speed, and become more automatic, it is increasingly important to provide higher speed yet more economical, reliable and more automatic handling of both the copy sheets being made by the copier and the original document sheets being copied. It is desired to accommodate sheets which may vary widely in size, weight, thickness, material, condition, humidity, age, etc. These variations change the beam strength of flexural resistance and other characteristics of the sheets. Yet, the desire for automatic and high speed handling of such sheets without jams, misfeeds, uneven feeding times, or other interruptions increases the need for reliability of all sheet handling components. A sheet inverter is one such sheet handling component with particular reliability problems and sheet handling size and capability limitations.
Although a sheet inverter is referred to in the copier art as an `inverter`, its function is not necessary to immediately turn the sheet over (i.e., exchange one face for the other). Its function is to effectively reverse the sheet orientation in its direction of motion. That is, to reverse the lead edge and trail edge orientation of the sheet. Typically in inverter devices, the sheet is driven or fed by feed rollers or other suitable sheet driving mechanisms into a sheet reversing chute. By then reversing the motion of the sheet within the chute and feeding it back out from the chute, the desired reversal of the leading and trailing edges of the sheet in the sheet path is accomplished. Depending on the location and orientation of the inverter in a particular sheet path, this may, or may not, also accomplish the inversion (turning over) of the sheet. In some applications, for example, where the `inverter` is located at the corner of a 90.degree. to 180.degree. inherent bend in the copy sheet path, the inverter may be used to actually prevent inverting of a sheet at that point, i.e., to maintain the same side of the sheet face-up before and after this bend in the sheet path. On the other hand, if the entering and departing path of the sheet, to and from the inverter, is in substantially the same plane, the sheet will be inverted by the inverter. Thus, inverters have numerous applications in the handling of either original documents or copy sheets to either maintain, or change, the sheet orientation.
Inverters are particularly useful in various systems of pre or post collation copying, for inverting the original documents, or for maintaining proper collation of the sheets. The facial orientation of the copy sheet determines whether it may be stacked in forward or reversed serial order to maintain collation. Generally, the inverter is associated with a by-pass sheet path and gate so that a sheet may selectively by-pass the inverter, to provide a choice of inversion or non-inversion.
Typically in a reversing chute type inverter, the sheet is fed in and then wholly or partially released from a positive feeding grip or nip into the inverter chute, and then reacquired by a different feeding nip to exit the inverter chute. Such a temporary loss of positive gripping of the sheet by any feed mechanism during the inversion increases the reliability problems of such inverters.
As noted above, many inverters, particularly those utilizing only gravity, have reliability problems in the positive output or return of the sheet at a consistent time after the sheet is released in the inverter chute. Those inverters which use chute drive rollers or other drive mechanisms of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,791, have a more positive return movement of the sheet, but this normally requires a movement actuator (clutch or solenoid) for the drive and either a sensor or a timing mechanism to determine the proper time to initiate the actuation of this drive mechanism so that it does not interfere with the input movement of the sheet, and only thereafter acts on the sheet to return it to the exit nip or other feed-out areas. Further, inverter reliability problems are aggravated by variations in the condition or size of the sheet. For example, a pre-set curl in the sheet can cause the sheet to assume an undesirable configuration within the chute when it is released therein, and interfere with feed-out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,176 discloses a tri-roll inverter that is used in a copier for producing simplex and duplex copies and includes a corrugation roll-on-roll return force applicator located downstream of and off-line an input nip of the inverter. A sheet driven by the input into the inverter is corrugated as it penetrates the roll-on-roll return force applicator nip. When the last position of the sheet is driven into the return force applicator nip, the friction return force will cause the sheet to drive into a foam roll which delivers the sheet to an output nip. The inverter is capable of handling two sheets simultaneously. However, none of the above-mentioned devices are capable of handling the demonstrated need for duplexing A3 and 11.times.17" sheets.